Sounen Ai
by Eli-kun
Summary: This takes place when Ryu and Ken are still training under Gouken.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shounen Ai: Chapter 1-First Kiss   
  
  
  
Warning-This fic may be highly flammable because it contains   
yaoi. The title really should be warning enough since shounen   
ai means male love. If the thought of two males being a couple   
grosses you out then don't read. Bla bla I don't own anyone,   
standard disclaimers apply.   
  
Two teenagers got into similar fighting stances. One of them   
was American. He had blonde hair that almost reached his   
shoulders. He grinned at his opponenet, a Japanese boy.  
  
"So Ryu, shall we begin?" the American asked.  
  
"Sure, Ken" Ryu responded.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Why am I always the one to make the first move?"  
  
"You're impatient." He grinned back at Ken. Ken raised an   
eyebrow which didn't match his blonde hair. He shifted his   
weight and crossed his arms. Ryu stayed in his defensive   
fighting stance.  
  
"Intentionally leaving an opening to get me to attack? I'm not   
falling for that" Ryu said. Ken stuck his tongue out as a   
response.  
  
"Are you afraid to attack me?" Ryu asked.  
  
"No, just tired of it. We should do something different for a   
change." Ken responded.  
  
"You are afraid."  
  
"Am not! Anyway, if not attacking makes me afraid then you've   
been afraid of me all this time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not explaining anything to you."  
  
Ken suddenly lunged at Ryu during the brief moment his guard   
was let down and pulled down the pants of his gi. Ryus' face   
turned bright red with anger and embarassment. Ken burst into   
uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Hey Ryu, nice butt!" Ken guffawed. Ryu narrowed his dark eyes   
as he readjusted his gi. Ken was still laughing when Ryu   
tackled him. Ken responded by placing his foot on the other   
boys' abdomen and flipping him. They both quickly got up and   
resumed their stances.  
  
"Finally, I'm getting some action" Ken said as he blocked a   
jab-reverse punch combination. He did a simple forward kick   
which Ryu dodged by sidestepping.  
  
Ryu followed it with a footsweep, which Ken jumped over. He   
turned that into a jumping forward kick. Ryu grabbed his foot   
and twisted. Ken landed on his hands. Ryu let go before the   
other boy could bring him down with him. Ken did a quick   
handspring to get back to his feet.  
  
"I'm taking you down" Ken said. His sparring partner smirked   
at this remark. Ryu did a swift roundhouse kick which, Ken   
ducked under. He did an uppercut which Ryu avoided. They   
continued to spar in this manner. They blocked and dogded   
eachothers' attacks. Gouken watched his students train. He   
noticed that neither of thme were holding back. These two   
seemed to be the most dedicated of all his students.  
  
"Ken, Ryu that's enough for now." Gouken said.  
  
"Hai, sensei" they both responded. They bowed to eachother and   
to him. Gouken went off to meditate, leaving Ken and Ryu to   
themselves. Ryu resumed training. He was practicing basic   
moves. Ken sat crosslegged and stared at him punching and   
kicking at air.  
  
"Hey, Ryu!" Ken called to him. Ryu didn't seem to hear him. He   
continued to train as if nothing else mattered. Ryu never   
seemed to do anything but train. He certainly wasn't much for   
conversation. He was possibly lost in thought most of the   
time.  
  
"Ryu!" Ken continued to try to get his attention, "Hey you!   
The guy with the cute butt!" Ryu looked to see if his gi was   
still fully on then he looked at Ken. Ken laughed. Ryu lunged   
at him. He rolled out of the way.  
  
"C'mon Ryu, take it as a compliment" Ken said. Ryu glared at   
him. Ken glared back, before sticking his tongue out. Ryu   
laughed.  
  
"Ken, don't you ever take anything seriously?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Sure, I do. This is just more fun." Ken responded, "you   
should learn to lighten up."  
  
"Lighten up?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't you ever think of anything other than training?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure I could tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"C'mon, we're friends. You could tell me anything."  
  
"Promise you won't make fun?"  
  
"Well, I might tease you a little but nothing beyond that."   
This made Ryu seem more nervous. Ken became serious.  
  
"Ryu,what is it?" He asked.  
  
"Uh Ken, can I ask you something?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Sure" Ken responded.  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?"  
  
"Why? Is there a girl you like in a nearbye village? Ryu has a   
girlfriend! Ryu has a girlfriend. Ryu has..."  
  
"Ken!! I'm serious!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Actually, I have but it was a while ago, before I   
met you."  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"I can't really explain. Sometimes it could be really nice. I   
can't describe how. You've never kissed anyone?"  
  
"Don't know how."  
  
"I could teach you." Ryus' eyes widened then narrowed at Kens'   
remark. Ken smiled at him and looked into his eyes. He gave   
Ryu a look that said "Trust me". He took Ryu by the hand. He   
used his other hand to tousle the short, spiky black hair of   
the other boy. Ryu started to blush. He gulped before asking   
what Ken was doing. Ken didn't answer. He simply tilted his   
head and kissed his shocked friend on the mouth.  
  
Ryu felt Kens' lips touch his. He never experienced anything   
like this before. His heart seemed as if it was about to jump   
to his throat. He put his arms around the American and   
returned the kiss. It seemed as if their lips were melding.   
His mind was becoming blank. They eventually broke away   
panting. They were both so intent on the kiss that they forgot   
to breathe.  
  
"So, how was that?" Ken asked. Ryu was speechless. He was   
still trying to catch his breath. His face was flushed. He   
probably would've collapsed if Ken wasn't there to support   
him. Ken looked at him with concern.  
  
"Ryu, are you okay?" Ken asked.  
  
"I..I..I'm fine" Ryu stammered as a response.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Y...Yeah." Ryu suddenly smiled, "I liked that".  
  
"Good, now you try."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I wanna see what you learned."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"Um, Okay."  
  
Ryu kissed him with some hesitation. His lips lightly touched   
those of Ken. his kiss gradually deepened. This time Ken was   
the one who blushed.  
  
"How was that?" Ryu asked when they broke away.  
  
"Uh..that was good for a first attempt."  
  
"That's all you could say?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Ryu smiled at Ken, looked into his eyes and said"I guess I   
didn't do it right. Could you teach me again?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Revelations

Shounen Ai Chapter 2: Revelations  
  
*I must concentrate* Ryu thought. Ryu was meditating. He often did this after hours of  
pure physical training. Images of Ken came to mind.* He's so cute when he smiles. Did I just  
think that? I can't stop thinking of him. When he kissed me I felt complete and then I kissed him.  
I want to do it again. Why am I thinking that? It's wrong! We're both male but...stop it! I must  
concentrate on something else. Butterflies, pretty butterflies, Argh, it's not working! Heh, I  
can't believe he actually kissed me. I knew he was bold and a bit aggressive, that's what I love   
about him. Love? I love Ken? What am I thinking? How long have I been feeling this way? Why am I   
only realizing it now? Did the kiss mean anything to him? Is he as distracted as I am? No, it can't  
be. He would tell me. Or, would he? He always wonders if I ever think of anything other than   
training and food. What would he make of this? I'm obsessing over Ken instead of training. What  
would Sensei make of this? If he caught us kissing, we'd be in so much trouble. So, what? I love  
Ken. I'm sure of it, but does Ken feel the same way? Or, was he just teasing? We wouldn't tease me  
about something so serious. Or, would he? So much confuses me. How would Ken react if I told him   
how I felt? He's my only friend. I can't afford to lose him. I can't afford to jeopardize our   
friendship, but could we be more? Sensei would not approve and the other students would make fun,  
but that doesn't matter. I should tell Ken how much he means to me, but how?* Ryu continued to   
think.  
  
Ken noticed Ryu meditating. His face didn't betray the confusion in his mind. He showed no  
emotion. His features seemed oddly peaceful. *Why is he so damn attractive right now?* Ken thought,  
* why do I want to find out more about him? Heh, I can't believe I got away with kissing him! That  
was fun! He's so innocent. I'll have to teach him a few things, except I'm also kind of naïve.  
Ah well, we could both learn a few things. Well, he does have a cute butt. Oh great, I'm attracted  
to my best friend. He isn't likely to feel the same way, but if we were able to be together, that  
would be so...damn, I have to stop thinking of Ryu-chan that way, unless, he felt the same way.  
I'll love him either way, even if we never went past friendship. Hm, what would happen if I kissed  
him in the middle of meditation? Nah, better not risk it. I can't take my eyes off him, though.  
Maybe I should try meditating. Damn, I don't know how Ryu is able to keep this up for long. I'm   
thinking of Ryu even more. I might as well just admit it. I'm in love with Ryu. I guess I'm gay,  
ah well, or maybe I'm bi. Adolescence sucks!*  
  
Ken moved closer to Ryu. An automatic smile came to his face. *I wonder what else Ryu would  
let me get away with* Ken thought. Ken decided to see how much concentration Ryu had on meditating.  
"Ryu-chan, you are a frog" Ken whispered. He knew that Ryu didn't have much in common with a frog.  
He simply wanted to get a reaction out of the other boy. He didn't succeed. Ryu remained stone-face  
d. Ken started to tousle his dark hair. There was still no response.   
  
Ryu heard ken whisper to him. He felt Kens' fingers through his hair. "Ken Masters is   
great" he heard Ken whisper. Ryu fought the urge to laugh.* Kawaii* Ryu thought. Ken brushed his   
fingers on Ryus' knee. It tickled slightly, though Ryu didn't let that show. Ken continued to try  
to get his attention. He continued to whisper things about how wonderful and sexy Ken Masters is. Ryu found it all quite amusing. He found it irritating when Ken started to blow into his ear. He still doesn't seem to notice Ken thought, I wonder how long it will take him to comment on this. He rested his head on Ryus' lap. He looked up at the meditating boy and smiled. Ryu started to blush slightly. Ken stifled the urge to laugh.   
  
Eventually, Ryu looked down at the head on his lap. The blonde boy grinned back at him.  
  
"Ken, what are you doing?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Nothing" Ken responded.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Of course, would I lie to you?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Why is your head on my lap?"  
  
"You're comfy"  
  
"Would you mind getting off?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ryu let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Will you please get your head off my lap?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Ken didn't move. Ryu glared down at him. He pouted as a response.  
  
"Ken!" Ryu said.  
  
"What?" Ken responded innocently.  
  
"You said you'd get off me."  
  
"I didn't say I'd do it now."  
  
"Sensei's coming." Ken suddenly bolted up as a response. There was no sign of  
Gouken. Ken glared at Ryu, who was laughing.   
  
"You tricked me!" Ken said.  
  
"What? It worked" Ryu responded. Ken gave Ryu a noogie. Ryu got out of it and twisted  
his arm behind his back. Kens' fingers reached out and tickled Ryu on the wrist. Ryu maintained  
his hold. Ken eventually twisted out of it. The boys continued to spar. At one point Gouken   
watched them to see how well they were paying attention to what he taught them. He was usually   
able to leave them alone to train among themselves. He concentrated more on his younger and less  
advanced students.   
  
"Ryu" Gouken said.  
  
"Hai, sensei?" Ryu responded as he looked towards Gouken. Ken didn't notice and   
accidentally punched Ryu in the face. He immediately seemed worried.  
  
"Gomen, Ryu-chan. Are you okay?" Ken said. Ryu nodded dumbly. Gouken gave stern glares to both of them.  
  
"You should ignore any distraction," he said.  
  
"Hai, sensei" they both responded.  
  
"Ryu, you seem particularly distracted. Is there something bothering you?"  
  
"No" Ryu said.  
  
"Ryu, you could never deceive me."  
  
Suddenly, a younger student came to Gouken. He seemed panicked. "Sensei! Sensei!" he   
said.  
  
"What is it?" Gouken asked.  
  
"There's something wrong with Kazuki-kun."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. He got hurt." Gouken followed the child to see what was wrong,  
leaving Ken and Ryu to themselves.   
  
"Ryu, are you okay?" Ken asked, "You do seem distracted."  
  
"Uh...Ken, could I tell you something?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Sure Ryu-chan, you could tell me anything. Maybe we could have an actual  
conversation."  
  
"Um...a conversation?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, one of those things that involves us taking turns speaking, and it   
goes on for a decent length of time."  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
"See? We're having a conversation right now. You just said..." Ken stopped   
mid-sentence and gaped at Ryu.  
  
"Did you just say what I think you said?" Ken asked.  
  
"I think so" Ryu responded. Kens' expression suddenly became serious. He turned   
away. Ryu started to worry.   
  
"Ken, did I say something wrong?" Ryu asked. Ken didn't respond. There was a long  
uncomfortable silence between them.* Ken, say something* Ryu thought desperately, *Now Ken knows I   
love him. Why isn't he responding? I shouldn't have blurted it out. He probably hates me now. Maybe  
he's worried about Kazuki. I'm sure the kid is okay. Sensei could handle anything.*  
  
"Ken, are you okay?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ken responded, "Oh, yeah. Um...Ryu-chan?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What you told me uh...do you really feel that way?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ken, why do you doubt me? I've never been more sure of anything."  
  
Ken suddenly threw his arms around Ryu and whispered "Ai shiteru."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A witness

  
Shounen Ai: Chapter 3-A Witness   
Disclaimers and warnings: I don't own anyone used in this fic. Capcom   
does. Standard disclaimers apply. There is yaoi in this. Don't read if you   
are offended by the idea of two males being a couple.  
  
*Ken loves me! I can't believe it! He actually loves me.* Ryu thought   
happily as he looked at the blonde boy in his arms. He wanted to stay in   
this position for an eternity, if only Ken would stay still long enough.   
Everything just seemed so right at this moment. He started to run his   
fingers through the blonde hair. It was a wonder how soft and smooth it   
was.  
  
"Ryu?" Ken suddenly said. Their embrace came to a quick stop. Brown eyes   
met darker brown eyes. The lighter eyes were serious but were also filled   
with a sense of joy. The darker eyes showed confusion.  
  
"What is it?" Ryu asked.  
  
"What now?" Ken asked in response.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, now we know we love each other. I mean I'm not sure what the next   
step is."  
  
"Next step? I'm not quite following."  
  
"You're so cute when you're confused."  
  
"Don't change your own subject."  
  
"Sorry. It's just that..." He gulped. He seemed to be at a loss in   
figuring out what to say. Ryu was still confused. There was another   
uncomfortable silence between them. Ryu was slightly worried. Ken usually   
had no trouble finding something to say. He wondered if there was   
something bothering him, something to be afraid of.  
  
*How could I tell Ryu what's on my mind when I can't even get my own   
thoughts organized? I'm in love with him. He loves me. We've already   
established that. Now I can't even finish my own damn sentences. That look   
he's giving me isn't helping. he seems concerned bordering on upset. Say   
something quick!* Ken thought.  
  
"There's nothing wrong, Ryu. It's just that..." Ken said. He stalled   
again. When they declared their love for each other it had a certain   
signifigance. He wanted Ryu to realize it. He wanted him to understand the   
change that has come between them. The problem was that he didn't really   
understand everything.  
  
"Ken, what is it you're having so much trouble saying?" Ryu asked. Ken   
gulped again.  
  
"I...I don't want to be your friend." Ken said bluntly. Ryu showed shock,   
which turned to dismay. He lowered his head and turned away.  
  
*I'm such an idiot. That wasn't the right thing to say.* Ken thought, as   
he noticed the hurt look Ryu gave.  
  
"But I thought you loved me." Ryu said softly. He couldn't control the   
tremor in his voice. He started to walk away.  
  
"Ryu, wait!" Ken called to him. He took his hand, giving it a gentle   
squeeze.  
  
"I do love you" Ken said, "Look Ryu, I didn't mean to say anything to hurt   
you. I'm sorry." Ryu continued to stare downward.  
  
"If you love me then, why don't you want me to be your friend anymore?" he   
asked in a confused, choked voice.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, I meant..I can't figure out   
how to say thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
"Will you stop teasing me and tell me what you're trying to say?"  
  
"I'm not teasing you. I'd have more fun if I was. I don't want to just be   
your friend. I...I..." Ryu started to clench his fists, despite the fact   
that Ken was still holding his hand. Ken winced.  
  
"Will you stop toying with my emotions?" Ryu asked, frustrated.  
  
"I'm not." Ken said softly.  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to tell you something but I keep stalling."  
  
"What is so difficult for you to say? You already told me you love me. Are   
you suddenly changing your mind?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why don't you want to be my friend anymore?"  
  
"I want something different."  
  
"You want us to be enemies?"  
  
"No way. I want us to be more than friends."  
  
"We are. We're best friends."  
  
"I know. I mean more than that."  
  
"Huh? I don't get it."  
  
"More, intimate."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ryu, will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm asking you to be my boyfriend."  
  
"I'm a boy and I'm your friend. What's your point?"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. maybe I've used the wrong words, ne koibito?"  
  
"What exactly will this involve?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I've never had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend for   
that matter."  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
"Then again, I've never been in love before."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"So how about we both figure this out together."  
  
"What if something bad happens?"  
  
"What if something good happens?"  
  
"Sensei won't approve."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what this could involve?"  
  
"Well, there would be more kissing."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"And there could also be groping and maybe some day we could make love."   
Ryu looked at him skeptically. Ken grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Maybe not." Ken added, "We're both too young. I'm not ready and I'm sure   
you're not ready either."  
  
"I am tempted though" Ryu admitted with a nervous laugh.  
  
"I wonder how we'd be able to date."  
  
"What would you want with fruit?"  
  
"Not that kind of date."  
  
"Oh." Ryu blushed.  
  
"You're so cute when you're confused."  
  
"You said that already."  
  
"I know. I had to repeat it. What were we talking about again?"  
  
"You asked me to be your boyfriend."  
  
"So, what's your answer?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Let me get this straight. You want us to be a couple?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But we're both male."  
  
"So? We love each other. Nothing else matters."  
  
"So, you want us to be a homosexual couple?"  
  
"Well, yeah. So, what do you say?"  
  
Ryu hesitated on this. He knew he loved Ken but he still wasn't sure how   
to answer him. At least he finally figured out what Ken was trying to tell   
him. He didn't want to be distracted from training. He didn't want to do   
something Gouken wouldn't approve of but Kens' presense brought out   
emotions which he never knew existed. It was as if Ken was the part of him   
which was missing previously. His mind couldn't grasp how he felt about   
Ken and how Ken felt. All he knew for certain was that Ken was important   
to him and that anything hurting him would be devastating. Turning him   
down would certainly be painful. That was what gave him the answer he so   
desperately needed. It also helped that their hands were still linked.  
  
"Sure, Ken. I'll be your boyfriend" Ryu finally said. He suddenly felt   
weak in the knees. Kens' reaction was unanticipated. His other arm was   
suddenly around Ryu and their lips were touching.  
  
The kiss was tender and loving for something that came so quickly. This   
seemed to be how they were initiating their new relationship. The previous   
kisses were nothing compared to this. They were merely practice. This was   
the real thing. Ryu would have been thinking that if his mind was able to   
formulate coherent thoughts. At the moment he was too giddy for   
cogitating. Ken was in a similar condition. They both noticed something   
that caused the kiss to come to an abrupt halt.  
  
A somewhat younger boy with medium brown hair was gaping at them. His eyes   
were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Ryu glared at him. He knew the   
boy. He was friends with Ken. From what Ryu knew, the boy came from Hong   
Kong. He would teach Ken some things in chinese while Ken would teach him   
some things in english. So far, they both learned a few swear words. Ryu   
never liked the brat.  
  
The younger boy closed his mouth. He blushed when he realized how long he   
had been staring at them. He bowed in apology.  
  
"Hoshi-sempai, Masters-sempai, gomen nasai" he stammered. His voice was   
high-pitched from lack of maturity and shock. He quickly ran off embarassd   
and afraid due to the look Ryu gave him. Ken followed and called out to   
the boy.  
  
"Dan, wait!"   
  
  
  
  



	4. Trust

Shounen Ai Chapter4: Trust  
  
Bleh, I own no one, standard disclaimers apply. This chapter focuses less on Ken and Ryu's relationship than the previous chapters. It starts where the last one left off (after Dan catches Ryu and Ken kissing^^). Moods seem to change rapidly in this chapter.  
  
"Dan, wait!" Ken shouted. The other boy stopped for a long enough time that allowed Ken to catch up with him.  
  
"I…I'm sorry. I…I…didn't mean…t…to walk in on that…I…I…." Dan stammered. Ken put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Um, what you saw, uh…please don't tell anyone! Especially not sensei!" Ken suddenly pleaded.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise, I'm trying to forget what I just saw."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kind of disturbing"  
  
"Really? I liked it."  
  
"I could tell."  
  
"Ryu is my boyfriend."  
  
"Okay.  
  
"You don't find anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm a guy and so is he. Some people don't like that idea. Plus you said it was disturbing."  
  
"Well, um…yeah. That was just something I didn't expect to see."  
  
"Are we still friends?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great!" Ken said happily. He then put Dan into a headlock and gave him a noogie.  
  
"Ryu is more fun to noogie." Ken complained. Dan rolled his eyes.  
  
"He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would put up with being noogied." Dan said.  
  
"Well, that's why it's more fun with him. He really doesn't like getting noogies." Ken responded.  
  
"I can see why."  
  
"You don't like it."  
  
"Oh no, I enjoy having a fist being ground into my skull."  
  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
  
"Let's see." Dan said before giving Ken a noogie. Ken responded by tickling Dan in the stomach. They both laughed, Dan, unintentionally. Ryu walked in on the scene.  
  
"Hi honey" Ken said sweetly. Ryu grumbled incoherently as a response, and glared at Dan, who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Um…detaining him?" Ken said innocently.  
  
"I see."  
  
"He promised not to tell sensei."  
  
"…" Ryu rolled his eyes and groaned.  
  
"I also promised not to tell anyone else." Dan said. Ryu left them to do more training.  
  
"Hi honey" Dan said, imitating Ken while giving a limp-wristed wave. He was unable to keep a straight face. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, you are so dead." Ken said as he lunged at the giggling boy, who rolled out of the way and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"What other pet names do you have for your boyfriend?"  
  
"You expect me to tell you?"  
  
"Of course, whether I'm interested or not."  
  
During the course of their conversation, they sparred. Dan was able to block most of Kens' attacks while all of his attacks were blocked.  
  
"You're not as terrible a fighter as you let everyone think." Ken commented.  
  
"Sure, I am." Dan replied.  
  
"You're doing pretty well against me."  
  
"You're going easy on me."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Then you're distracted by thoughts of boinking your boyfriend."  
  
"Hey, take that back you little pervert!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because, I said so."  
  
"Should I also take back my promise not to tell anyone about you and Hoshi-sempai?"  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
"Fine, it's not like anyone would listen anyway."  
  
"You know, you're my best friend now that Ryu-chan is my boyfriend."  
  
"So, now you're doomed."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"No." He turned away and stared down. He truly believed that he was cursed in some way due to previous experiences of losing loved ones. He was afraid of something horrible happening to anyone he cared for. He didn't want to lose another best friend.  
  
"Dan, what's wrong?" Ken asked, concerned. He noticed that the younger boy was suddenly trying not to cry, and not succeeding.  
  
"My last best friend was lost in a plane crash." Dan said in a surprisingly controlled voice.  
  
"Dan, I'm not Jimmy. Nothing bad is going to happen." Ken said.  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"Sure I do. I know everything."  
  
"Don't say that! Jimmy promised to show me pictures after returning from South America. He never returned. My dad promised to win the fight that ended up killing him. I should've warned you sooner."  
  
"You did. I simply didn't listen. You know how stubborn I could be." He put his arms around the other boy to prove his point.  
  
"See?" he said, "You can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
"I don't want to get rid of you." Dan said with his voice somewhat less controlled.  
  
"Then don't try. You're not putting me in any danger. Don't bother arguing with me. You've already ruined my good mood."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So, now I have to ruin your bad mood."  
  
"Nice logic."  
  
"I thought so. Is it working?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Dan wasn't sure how to respond. Ken's attempts at comforting him added to the fear of losing him to some unknown horrible fate. His shoulders started to shake in an attempt to suppress sobs.  
  
"Can't Hoshi-sempai stay your best friend while being your boyfriend?" Dan asked after a while. He felt it was safer that way, though he couldn't logically explain why.  
  
"Sure", Ken said, "I guess that's possible." 


	5. Lover's Quarrel

Shounen Ai: Chapter 5 Lover's Quarrel  
  
Standard disclaimers and warnings apply. This is a rather awkward chapter.  
  
"If you want to keep this a secret, you should learn to be more discrete." Dan commented. Ryu and Ken immediately broke away from each other. Ryu glared at the younger boy.  
  
"Go away" Ken said.  
  
"Fine." Dan responded. He went elsewhere.  
  
"Why do you hang out with that brat?" Ryu asked.  
  
"He's my friend." Ken said.  
  
"I thought I was your friend."  
  
"You're my boyfriend."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"I'm allowed to have other friends. You should have more friends too."  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Of course not! You mind that I have other friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? It's not like I'm making out with anyone else."  
  
"I just can't think of you around other people." Ryu stammered.  
  
"Sorry I can't be as unsociable as you." Ken responded with a slight edge to his voice.  
  
"I'm not unsociable. I just don't like being around most people."  
  
"Uh huh" Ken crossed his arms, "this argument is going nowhere."  
  
"So, let's just stop arguing and get back to kissing" Ryu said hopefully.  
  
"I'm not accepting that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't like the fact that you can't stand the thought of me having friends. You don't trust me?"  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"The what's the problem?"  
  
"I don't trust your friends."  
  
"Then you don't trust my judgment."  
  
Ken was right, in a sense. Ryu didn't always agree with him on certain issues. This thought frightened him. It added to his fear of losing his love. He had the horrible feeling that they would eventually grow apart. He realized this more whenever his boyfriend was around someone else. His anxiety overshadowed rational thought, causing him to become jealous.  
  
Ken didn't understand why Ryu was slow to trust anyone; then again Dan was the only person not involved who knew about their relationship. The other students (who came from a nearby village might not have been as understanding. He considered them to be friends but he wasn't entirely sure.  
  
"We would be found out" Ryu said, "Others will not accept us." This actually was a possibility.  
  
"No one would find out." Ken said.  
  
"You can't be sure."  
  
"Sure, I can. Besides, we're better fighters than the other kids."  
  
"What about Sensei? He could kick us out." This thought truly upset Ryu. Gouken was like a father to him. Training with the Master was the main part of his life. He didn't want to risk losing that. He couldn't imagine life without Gouken.  
  
"If that happens then you could come to America and stay with me." Ken said.  
  
"Won't your parents object?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Nah, they'll accept you."  
  
"You can't be sure."  
  
"Yes I can, and didn't we say that already?"  
  
Ryu suddenly turned away and lowered his head. He realized that he was losing their argument. There was still something bothering him. It has been nagging him ever since they decided to become a couple a few months before. He still had this feeling that what was happening with Ken was wrong. He was ashamed of letting Ken kiss him and enjoying it. There was a twinge of guilt, even when he was merely holding hands with his boyfriend.  
  
"Ryu, what's wrong?" Ken asked.  
  
"Us" Ryu said without thinking. The blonde boy's eyes widened. He was suddenly furious.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ken asked, even though he didn't want to know the answer. Ryu had no concept of tact. He told Ken exactly what he meant. The American calmly walked away. It was still obvious that he was fuming.  
  
.......  
  
Ken clenched his fists and attacked. Dan blocked frantically.  
  
"Did you just have a fight with your boyfriend?" he asked. The response was more punching and a string of curses.  
  
"Hey, I know that word!" Dan said when he heard an English word that Ken had taught him. The younger boy continued to talk.  
  
"Were you arguing about who gets to be seme?" he asked. The term referred to the dominant person in the relationship.  
  
"Dan, I'm shocked. You're too young to know such a term." Ken responded, "Anyway, I'm seme because I said so." The intentionally idiotic question got Ken to calm down a bit.  
  
"You're the one who taught me the word." Dan said. He still hadn't figured out the Cantonese equivalent.  
  
"Oh yeah" Ken responded sheepishly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ryu said that it's wrong for me to be his boyfriend."  
  
"That's stupid. No wonder you're so pissed. Did you guys break up?"  
  
"I'm not sure!"  
  
"How can you not be sure?" Ken was silent for a while. He was angry with Ryu but still loved him. It hurt him to think of Ryu's words. He didn't answer Dan's question.  
  
"Do you think it's wrong for me to love Ryu?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"He's a moron." Dan responded.  
  
"I know but."  
  
"Just go finish your idiotic lover's quarrel and make up with him." Dan practically pushed Ken towards Ryu, who noticed this.  
  
"Ken." he started to say. Ken didn't acknowledge him. Ryu continued to talk. Dan rolled his eyes and went out of earshot. Ryu tried to apologize to ken and explain how he felt. This took a while since; he wasn't very good with words. He loved Ken but their relationship had moral conflicts. His main problem was that he didn't want to deceive Gouken by keeping secrets from him. Gouken heard some of this.  
  
"What is going on here?" Gouken asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ken said with narrowed eyes. Gouken went closer to Ryu. He asked again, even though it seemed that he knew about Ken and Ryu all along. He convinced the boy to confess everything. Both boys expected Gouken to become enraged. Instead, he calmly said "There is no dishonor in love." 


End file.
